


PEGASUS NIGHTS

by Jantique



Series: Summer Nights [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on "Summer Nights" from "Grease". Tell me more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PEGASUS NIGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RosiePaw, and she know why!

Takes place after The Return I, with Our Heroes trapped on Earth. Left of Stage: John is at the SGC/Cheyenne Mountain, surrounded by Air Force, Marines and various military types (“Goons”). Right of Stage: Rodney is at Area 51, surrounded by scientists and nerdy types (“Geeks”). They reminisce about their time in Atlantis.

 

To the tune of "Summer Nights" from "Grease". John is Danny, Rodney is Sandy. (So to speak!)

 

 

[John]

Pegasus lovin' had me a blast

 

[Rodney]

Pegasus lovin' happened so fast

 

[John]

I met a boy crazy for me

 

[Rodney]

Met a boy cute as can be

 

[Both]

Pegasus days driftin' away, to uh-oh those Pegasus nights

 

[Everyone]

Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

 

[Goons]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Landry]

Did you get right down to it?

 

[Geeks]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Radek]

Did Aliens Make You Do It?

 

[Everyone]

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

 

[John]

Went to the range; I taught him to shoot

 

[Rodney]

Played Prime/Not Prime, and Guess the Square Root

 

[John]

I saved his life, he couldn’t complain

 

[Rodney]

I saved his life, with my genius brain

 

[Both]

Pegasus sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those Pegasus nights

 

[Everyone]

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

 

[Geeks]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Simpson]

Was it love at first sight?

 

[Goons]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Bates]

Did he put up a fight?

 

[Everyone]

Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

 

[John]

Took him exploring on strange new worlds

 

[Rodney]

Hiked in the mud, and I nearly hurled

 

[John]

We made friends with aliens

 

[Rodney]

He made out with the princess again

 

[Both]

Pegasus fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those Pegasus nights

 

[Everyone]

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

 

[Goons]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Cadman]

But you don't gotta brag

 

[Geeks]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Kavanaugh]

’Cause he sounds like a fag

(Everyone)

Well, DUH!

 

[Everyone]

shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH

 

[Rodney]

He got friendly, with the Chief’s daughter

 

[John]

He got friendly with Sam in the water

 

[Rodney]

He was sweet, his brains all went south

 

[John]

Well he was good at using that mouth

 

[Everyone]

Whoa!

 

[Both]

Pegasus heat, goon and geek meet, but uh-oh those Pegasus nights

 

[Everyone]

woh, woh, woh

 

[Geeks]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Miko]

Is his hair real? Could you tell?

 

[Goons]

Tell me more, tell me more

 

[Lorne]

Will he get a Nobel?

 

* * * * *

 

(sadly)

 

[Rodney]

Helia came; took Atlantis back

 

[John]

Kicked us out, except for Woolsey and Jack

 

[Rodney]

Then we made our true love vow

 

[John]

Wonder what he's doing now

 

[Both]

Pegasus dreams ripped at the seams,

bu-ut oh, those Pe-egasus ni-ights....

 

[Everyone]

TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE!

 

 

.


End file.
